


Go On A Date With Me

by raysoflight11



Series: Seon and K Agenda [1]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, K and Seon are basically married, M/M, heeseung is the uncle, taki and jay are their sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: K asks Seon out on a dateMy (horrible) contribution to the Seon and K agenda
Relationships: Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K | Kei (I-Land)
Series: Seon and K Agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Go On A Date With Me

"Wanna go out with me?"

Seon and K were in the practice room. K had been practicing for I&Credible, and Seon was singing a song. They were working in silence-well as silent it can be with one dancing and another singing. Everyone else wasupstairs, doing whatever, most likely sleeping. Seon and K had always been the last ones to fall asleep. Being 2 of the oldest trainees, they had to care for the younger ones, and often stayed up late, practicing, and having late-night conversations. They had become good friends over the past few months, and Seon enjoyed their time together. It was just a normal night, nothing special, when K had asked the question.

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Pardon?" Seon blinked dumbly, unplugging his earphones, and gaping and K.

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Could you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you correctly."

K groaned.

"I said. Do. You. Wanna. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?"

"I-What? Huh?" Seon just stared at K in disbelief. "You want me? To go on a date with you? What?"

"I'll say it one last time," K groaned, looking directly at Seon this time. "Would you, after all this is done, after I-Land is over, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I-I probably won't even make it," Seon said, not entirely sure what to respond with. "I won't debut, and might just go back to university and try and get a normal life. You, on the other hand, will debut. It isn't worth it."

"Worth what? And you shouldn't worry, we need you. Who else is gonna lead us?"

"Heeseung can...."

"He's already under a lot of pressure."

"Jay also can..."

"You're more experienced."

"Are you even into guys?"

"Well, I asked you out 5 minutes ago didn't I?"

"You shouldn't have," Seon muttered. "I'll be eliminated, and you'll debut. And than you'll be an idol, and I'll be just a normal guy who gave up 5 years of his life for nothing but failure."

"Seon, I think you need to shut up sometimes," K said, approaching said person. "I'll say it one last time. Wanna go on a date?"

"I..." Seon was gonna say something,

before K started glaring at him. Seon paused to think. Well, he had thought of asking K out before, but that was all fantasy. There was absolutely no way K would be into a guy like him. K was well...perfect. And Seon was just Seon. There was no way this would match, absolutely no way this could work. "I..okay than, I guess?" Seon's mouth unfortunately wasn't connected to his brain this one time, and he clapped his hand over his mouth when he had realized he said yes. K had already heard the answer, and was smiling.

"Yes! Woohoo!" K shouted, jumping around. "Finally, Seon, finally! Do you know how long I've wanted to ask that question?"

"Huh? What?"

"C'mon, was it not obvious?"

"I-Weren't you just acting like a good friend?"

"How do you notice Jake and Sunghoon's rather minimal romance, but couldn't figure out that I liked you..?"

"You like me?" Seon blinked.

"I-Seon are you really that big of an idiot? I literally asked you out?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just trying to process stuff. You like me back?"

"Why would I not like you? Wait like you back? You like me? Like, like like me?"

"You're literally perfect. You're tall, can dance, sing, rap, and have an ideal body. Meanwhile, me on the other hand......"

"Seon!" K shouted, sounding angry. "Stop! Stop thinking of yourself so negatively!"

Seon had rarely seen K angry. He just wasn't the type to get worked up about things. Tonight was a first. He just stared up at the older, not knowing what to say. K looked like he was about to punch a hole through the wall. Seon thought it was kinda hot, despite himself. Seon just watched, leaning against the wall, as K slowly approached him, still looking somewhat pissed off.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go sleep now...bye," Seon hurriedly said, knowing something was off. He got up, and rushed towards the door, but K grabbed his arm, keeping him there.

_'What drama is this?'_ Seon wondered, trying to snatch his arm back.

"Seon."

Seon looked away.

"Seon."

"What?" Seon asked, still trying to snatch his arm away.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Huh?" Seon looked at K.

"You clearly don't wanna go out with me, so I'm just wondering why.....what do I need to improve on? Tell me, I'll do it."

"You..." Seon just stared at K. "It's not that I don't want to, I do....and it's not you, it's me.."

"Where do you wanna go?" K randomly asked.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to go on a date with me. So where do you wanna go?"

"I-" Seon looked at K in disbelief. He was about to protest, but stayed silent. He could be selfish this time right? It wouldn't be wrong, would it? "Let's go to the aquarium I guess...?"

"Wherever you want to."

"Than when?"

"Once we're out of here," K said. "Once all 23 of us are out of here."

"Okay," Seon smiled. God K loved Seon's smile. "G'night."

And Seon rushed out of the practice room, giving K a shy smile before rushing back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> My horrible contribution to the Seon and K agenda  
> Anyways have a good day


End file.
